


Dream On

by MarinaDesiree



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaDesiree/pseuds/MarinaDesiree
Summary: Rachel witnesses the Dream On sing off between Will and Bryan, which causes her to see her teacher in a different light.





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please be kind. This work is also not beta'ed and it is the first fanfiction I have written in a decade.  
> Concrit is always welcome though!  
> I am not making any money of this, the characters all belong to the creators of Glee, I was just playing with them.
> 
> This just wouldn't leave me alone when I watched the Dream on duel.  
> For the sake of this story, the sing of takes place after school at McKinley !

Rachel couldn’t stop looking. He looked...like a predator, there was no other word for it. He loathed Bryan Ryan and didn't even try to hide it. She knew she should leave, that this wasn't for her to see, it was a private moment, a show off between those two men, but she couldn't make herself leave. She lived for dramatic performances and this was one of the best she has ever seen, fuelled by the real animosity between Mr. Shue and Ryan. Seeing him performing like this, uninhibited, aggressive and just so talented made her weak in the knees. He was competent, confident and sexy as hell. Wait, where did that thought come from? This was Mr. Shue she was talking about, sweet and charming, good old Mr. Shue, but if she was honest with herself, which she made a point of being, this wasn’t her teacher. This was the man William Schuester, in his element and seeing his performance, his biceps bulging under the white t shirt, got her all hot and bothered.

  
“Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on until your dreams come true!”

  
Her dreams just took an unexpected turn.

  
The two men finished their duel, breathing hard and glaring at each other, but Will stood his ground, definitely not a pushover and Ryan finally left the stage and the auditorium leaving Will alone, at least that is what he thought. Rachel was still sitting at the back of the auditorium, entranced by what she had seen. Both men had been incredible, but Mr. Shue, Will, she corrected herself, had captured her from the moment he had stepped on stage, flipping the microphone.

  
She watched how he stood on the stage, head tilted back, breathing slowing down after the intensity of the song. He was lost in thought and didn’t even realise she was joining him on stage, truth be told she hadn’t realised she was moving until she was at the steps leading up.

When he finally did notice he wasn’t alone she was almost next to him.  
“Rachel? What are you doing here? How long have you been here?” Will looked at her nervously, she was the last person he wanted to have witnessed this.

“I came to practice my song, but the stage was already occupied.” She looked at him shyly, which confused him, Rachel didn’t do shy. She was forceful and assertive.

“Sorry, Rachel. We thought we were the last ones in school. You shouldn’t have seen this.” He sounded tired and a little embarrassed.

Rachel stepped right up to him and laid a hand on his arm. He looked at her sharply and she gulped when she felt his muscles bunch under her hand. “I know, but I am not sorry. Mr. Shue, that was incredible. I have never seen a stronger performance, you were magnificent.”

One of them should leave and they both knew it, yet neither acted on it. He was riding the adrenaline high from his duel with Bryan Ryan and she was feeding of his energy.

“Rach...”

“Will.” His head snapped up when he heard his name from her lips. She coughed, but straightened her spine and looked him in the eyes. “Will, I am no longer your student, I dropped Spanish, remember?”

“I am still your Glee teacher.” The excuse sounded feeble even to his own ears.

“Not right now, you aren’t.”

“Rachel, what you just saw wasn’t real, it was...”

“Oh no, Will, this was the most real I have ever seen you. You were … unleashed. Without having to protect your students, your reputation, yourself from people like Sue Sylvester. This was who you could be every day if McKinleys wouldn’t hold you back. This was Broadway and it was irresistible.”

Why did she have to look at him with such passion and when did she stop wearing cute animal sweaters? She didn’t look like a student, she looked like the grown up woman she had become. Soon she would be 19 and off to college in New York. Nothing would stop her and he was incredible proud of her.

Right this moment though, pride wasn’t the feeling he was experiencing. With the performance of his lifetime fresh in his mind and the fact that Bryan had left the auditorium, he felt invincible and hungry. Involuntarily, he took a step towards Rachel, bringing himself up close to her. Instead of taking a step back, she tilted her head up, meeting his gaze with a matching fire in her own eyes.

“If you don’t want this, leave, Rachel, because I am about to kiss you.”

Her slow smirk was incredible sexy. “Then kiss me like you mean it, Will.”

He searched her eyes for a final time, before swooping down and taking her mouth with his. This was no gentle kiss, no tentative fumbling of lips, he dove right in and kissed her like she was water and he was dying of thirst. His hand came to her neck and while her left hand was still clutching his arm, the other snaked around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Damn, Rachel!”

“No more talking, Will.”

He had a split second to understand what she meant before she was kissing him again and her leg came up to his hip. He grabbed her thigh, feeling the smoothness of her skin, before he moved his hands to her butt and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and both of her arms around his neck, one hand tangling into his hair making sure he wasn’t going anywhere.

He had no intentions of that, though. All he could think about was Rachel, the smell of her around him, the feel of her against him and the little noises she made when they kissed passionately.

Slowly he walked her backstage until they hit a wall and Rachel dropped her head back against it. He used that opportunity to kiss his way down her neck to her collarbone, licking and nipping, being rewarded by her soft moans and her hip rolling against his erection. His cock was straining against his pants, and he pushed it against her hot core, eliciting a loud moan from Rachel.

“Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away”

Her eyes flew open when he began to sing and she crushed her lips to his in a desperate attempt to get as close as possible to him. His voices, these lyrics…

Together they sang “Dream on, dream on, dream on  
Dream until your dream come true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on  
Dream until your dream come true”

“Now, Will, please!”

Her plea pushed him over the edge and he growled low in his throat. His right hand pushed her panties aside and he drew one finger through her slit, only to find her dripping wet.

“God, Rach, you are so wet for me. We are going to be so good together. So good.”

She could only nod, words had left her. She nearly laughed out loud at having finally found something that will shut her up. How inconvenient that he couldn’t use it in Glee. When she shared her thoughts, he chuckled with her, before his eyes turned serious again. He needed to be inside of her now and she shared his urgency, her hands moving to the zip of his pants, opening it and freeing his cock. They moaned in unison when she first touched his cock, and she couldn’t stop herself from stroking it, feeling his desire for her, before she guided him to her core.

With a final glance at her and after she nodded at him, he slowly pushed inside her tight core. She arched her back from the wall when she felt him slide inside her, stretching her so good. Her fingers went back into his hair and his mouth to her neck, where he licked and sucked, before kissing her again.

“Will, please.”

“Please what, Rachel.” He pushed her hair behind her ear, holding still inside of her, savouring the moment, but what she said next almost caused him to drop her.

“Please fuck me, Will.” Their eyes locked and he started moving, rocking in and out of her faster all the while keeping eye contact with her.

They were oblivious to their surroundings, the world shrank to the two of them and they were both lost in the ecstasy of their coupling.

“Touch yourself, Rachel. Make yourself come!” She keened at his words, but started to rub her clit while he thrust into her. The angle was awkward and should have been all wrong, but that made it all the better. Soon she felt the first flutter of her orgasm and she gripped him closer.

Will was nearing his own orgasm and he couldn’t get close enough to her. When she came, her pussy clamped down on him and pushed him over the edge as well. Rachel came soundlessly, her mouth open and Will bit into her shoulder to keep himself from screaming out.

“Rach, baby...” he cradled her to him, turned around and slid down the wall with her until he was seated on the floor with her on his lap. She cuddled into him and for once didn’t feel the need to say anything.

 

Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away


End file.
